


It's Not Always Like This

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Another Season 2 ficlet.Day 11 of Fictober 2019.





	It's Not Always Like This

If Felicity’s anxiety wasn’t high before she opened the door, it was definitely high now.She never expected her crush, her boss, to be standing at her door on a Sunday morning.There was no QC or Arrow business to be handled.They had agreed on a weekend off.

“Oliver…hi,” Felicity said sure he could hear the panic in her voice. 

“Hi,” he said softly.They stood there, across from each other, like they had a hundred times before.Each content to be in the other’s presence.No words were needed.Except today, Felicity was on the verge of a panic attack, and she was feeling jittery that he had showed up unannounced.

“Everything ok?” she finally asked, to which he just hummed.His calmness was starting to irk her.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked after another pause. 

“Sure.”She opened the door wider, letting him in.Her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, and for once, it wasn’t due to his presence.She closed the door behind him, suddenly very aware of what she was wearing.Or rather what she wasn’t wearing.Her old ratty t-shirt barely covered her ass.Her hair was a halo of tangles, and her glasses were skewed.

“I brought you coffee,” he said offering her the cup in his hand.

“Thanks,” she said softly as she took it and eagerly took a sip.Oliver turned to look around her house, and her heart started thumping even harder if that was possible. 

“It’s not always like this,” she blurted out rather loudly, “I’m so sorry.”If she was being honest with herself, things were not looking good for her.Oliver made his way to the kitchen, his eyebrow raised in question.She had no choice but to follow him.She deposited her coffee on the counter with a sigh as he hooked the black lacy thong that was draped over her sink onto his pinky and held it up with a smirk.There was chocolate sauce smeared across her countertops with strawberries on every surface: the counters, the floor, the window sill, and lingerie was thrown about, hanging off chairs and appliances.She could feel her face burn with humiliation.

“Have a fun night?” he asked quietly, still smirking.If this was any other Sunday morning, Felicity would have relished in having him in her kitchen holding a piece of her lingerie.But it wasn’t. 

“No…yes,” she stuttered as she squeezed her eyes closed.What was she supposed to say?If she said no, she would be lying, and Oliver could always tell when she lied.If she said yes, he would get the wrong impression.

He dropped the thong and stepped closer to her.She felt her face heat up again and felt it move down her neck to her chest, which he could probably see due to the rattiness of her shirt.She rolled her lips into her mouth to keep from babbling.

He took another step, their chests practically touching.

“Do you want me to go?” He was so close.She could smell his soap, and his eyes were watching her closely.She couldn’t lie to him.He would be able to tell.

“No,” she whispered sneaking a glance at his lips.They looked so soft, and she always wondered what they would feel like on hers, on other parts of her body.She took a deep breath as he stepped closer, her breasts rubbed against his chest on her exhale.Her heart went to a new level of thumping, so hard, her chest hurt.She had a vague thought of going to the hospital, but then Oliver’s hands grabbed her’s.His thumbs rubbed gently across her knuckles.She licked her lips instinctively, still staring at his.She didn’t know how much time had passed until his lips finally pressed against her’s.She pressed her body to his, and her heart calmed.She placed her arms around his waist, and he cupped her jaw, holding her like she was the most precious thing to him.

His tongue swiped across her bottom lip.She moaned against him, all of her frustrations from earlier dying away.He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, rubbing her tongue gently, savoring the feel of her.She whimpered when he pulled back.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispered.The smirk was gone.Instead, there was an intense expression of desire.She was incredibly turned on from that kiss, but that look made her knees go weak, and she was instantly wet.

“Oliver,” she answered back, her lip brushing his. 

“I want you,” he replied huskily as his hands dropped to her shoulders and trailed down her body over her breasts and stomach.He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him.She felt his hardness and moaned at the knowledge that _he wanted her._It was something she didn’t let herself think about.Sure, they flirted.Sure, there were _looks_.But she didn’t think he actually wanter _her_, geeky, nerdy, little IT-girl, her.She kissed him, hard, pressing herself as much as she could against him.His hands brushed over her ass and down her thighs before he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him.

She came after pressing into his hardness. That was all it took. It had been a long time since she had a non-self-induced orgasm, and her skin was prickling with pleasure just from him being in her house.She wasn’t embarrassed at her quickness. 

He was smirking.

“You’re not that good,” she said teasingly with a light smack to his chest, “It’s just been awhile.”Her nose bumped against his as he readjusted her.

“What? Like four hours judging by the spoiled strawberries in the kitchen?”His face was completely serious, but his tone was joking, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

She rested her forehead on his shoulders to prevent seeing his expression as she answered, “Ugh, my mother sent me…a care package?The chocolate melted because it sat outside all day and weakened the integrity of the box, which completely ripped when I tried to open it this morning, and the next thing I knew, there was chocolate and strawberries and lingerie everywhere, and I can’t believe my mother sent me lingerie.”She ended on a groan, causing Oliver to laugh.

He was glad it was a care package from her mother.He didn’t want another guy anywhere near Felicity.He carried her to the couch intent to make her forget all about her mother. 


End file.
